With You, I Do
by jsrsuperstar
Summary: Romilda finally gets what she wants in a man. Her wedding day is everything she dreamed of and more!


**HEy! So I know I've been away for a little bit, so here is my welcome back present! PLease R&R and all that jazz. I do not own anything! Thank yous guys!**

Hot. That was the only word Romilda could dwell on. Why in the world did she choose this day to get married? She was sweating bullets. Some would say that was all attributed to the nerves. If she was sweating, how did all the other guests feel? Three women from three generations flitted around her at lightning speed. Her younger sister, Rochelle, was dabbing her forehead and swiping eyeliner. Her mother was adjusting the gorgeous lace and taffeta train of her dress, secretly dabbing her eyes on a tissue when Romilda wasn't looking. Her grandmother was holding both of her hands while whispering words of encouragement.

She couldn't specifically say why she was so nervous. She loved Dean Thomas with all of her heart and soul. This is what she wanted. The thought of being Mrs. Thomas in a half hour sent a shiver down her spine. She was overjoyed and excited.

"Thank you, all."

"You look radiant Romy."

"Thank you. What time is it?"

"It's about 2:50."

"Oh Dear! Oh my Goodness! Am I really about to do this! I'm about to do this! I'm getting married!"

"Romy! Deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Well I guess this is it. Places everyone. Mommy, Where's daddy?"

"He's waiting outside the room."

"Can you tell him to come on in."

"Okay, Sweetie. I want you to know that I love you and I'm so proud! I know that you and Dean are going to have a beautiful life together! He's a great boy and he's perfect for you, Romilda. I love you sweetie!" Tears were streaming down her face when she finished her speech.

" Mom! You ruined your make up! But, I love you, too." The two Vane women shared a heart-felt hug as Vane women for the last time. The sentiment and symbolism was not lost on either of them. Mrs. Vane left the room to go fetch her husband.

Three minutes later, a Tall, brown –skinned man, with an athletic build entered the room. His hair had significantly grayed. He wore a pensive expression on his face. When he saw his oldest daughter, he broke out into a smile.

"My, My, My! Well aren't you a sight to behold!"

"Thank you, daddy." She smiled as her father hugged her.

" Now, before I walk you in there, Are you 100 percent sure about this, because if you're not, I can sneak you out of here in one minute flat. You can come and stay with your momma and me and Rochelle." The man's eyes sparkled in laughter.

"Daddy, as assuring as that is, I want to do this. I love Dean and I have to grow up."

"You'll always be a little girl in my eyes."

"I know, Dad. And I wouldn't want it any other way." The daughter and father shared a comforting embrace. Mr. Vane leaned down to kiss his baby girl on her cheek. His little one's life was replaying itself before his eyes. Her first steps, Her first word, her first lost tooth, her first day of Hogwarts, her first crush, her first broken heart when the feelings weren't mutual, her first date with a new boy, He was there through it all. Now it was time to let another man take care of his girl.

"Are you ready, Daddy?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I guess it's customary."

"So are you ready."

"Yeah, Dad. I am." Mr. Vane took his daughter's arm and they linked them. They walked out of the air conditioned building, out onto the lawn where her wedding was being held.

She watched as Neville Longbottom walked down the aisle with her sister, she watch Ginny walk with Harry, she watched Hermione walk with Ron, She watched Lavender walk with Seamus Finnegan. Then she watched as Dean's 4 year old niece lifted her little, peach-colored basket and began to sprinkle flowers down the man made pathway. Then she felt her father pull the lace veil over her blushing face.

Every guest in attendance stand to face her. She looked straight ahead and locked eyes with her future husband, Dean Reginald Thomas. She set all of her focus and love into his intense gaze. She made it down the aisle and teared up when her father lifter her fail and placed her hand in Dean's. She barely heard the voice of the officiator. She remembered crying as Dean said "I do". She delivered her half of the eternal promise and said "I do."

Dean's nephew, Fredrick came hopping down the aisle with the rings. Everyone laughed at his cuteness. Dean slipped the delicate, platinum band on her finger and she placed the band on his finger. Her heart sped up when the officiator said "You may kiss the bride". Dean pulled her closer by the waist. He tilted her head slightly and delivered the kiss. Romilda's pulse sped up. Dean respectably pulled away. The kiss reminded Romilda of the first one they shared together. In a way this was the first kiss all over again. This kiss symbolized the first moment as a committed union. Romilda was brought out of her thoughts by the cheers of the guests. Dean gazed directly into her face. She had never seen him smile this bright before. It made her heart soar to know that it was all because of her and simply because she was now his wife. Mrs. Romilda Thomas! No other name had ever sounded more perfect to her.

She waved to her guests as she was led into a limousine alongside Dean. Her hand was wrapped up tightly in his. They shared another intimate kiss as husband and wife. She wiped off the residual lip stick from his lips. They both let out a laugh of pure joy. It was finally registering to the both that they were actually a married couple. She laid her head upon his shoulder and he wrapped his hands around her waist. They rode in silence to the reception area.

The couple got out of the car and walked around to the entrance of the dining hall.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, It is my distinct honor and pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Thomas." The couple gracefully entered the room. All of their family and friends smiled and clapped approvingly for the new couple. Romilda's mother approached them and gave them both the biggest hug. The couple sat down and ate, while respective relatives delivered toasts. Seamus, Dean's best man was currently wishing them luck.

"I met Dean when we were but wee lads of eleven. I remembered thinking, This is a really cool guy. We're going to be friends forever! Dean and I have been through a lot together. Sometimes I wonder how I could've possibly gotten along without him. He's been there for me through thick and thin. I also remember when he told me he wanted to ask Romilda out. He was so flustered and nervous, He was a sweating, blabbering mess. He was on the verge of tears! But I must say I'm glad he found the bullocks to court this one. I wish them the best of luck and love in their futures. I hope that the world will be kind to them. I love Dean like a brother and I now I love Romilda like a sister. To Dean and Romilda! Here here!" The guests all raised their glasses. Dean was blushing something serious. Romilda kissed his hand that was intertwined with her own. Seamus clapped Dean on his back and shook his other hand.

After they finished eating, Dean cued the DJ and took Romilda's hand and kissed it as he led her to the dance floor. The pair received several catcalls and cheers. Romilda was the epitome of a blushing bride. A sweet love song floated through the air. Dean wrapped Romilda in his strong, masculine arms. He nuzzled his face into her neck and she did the same. They were a beautiful couple. All eyes were on them.

"How do you feel, Mrs. Thomas?"

"Absolutely divine, Mr. Thomas."

"I'm glad to hear it." Dean chuckled, musically into her ear. He kissed her neck

"Your mom is looking directly at us!"

"I can do these things with my wife." He smiled, obviously loving referring to Romilda as his wife.

"I suppose you're right." Dean twirled her around the floor, methodically. They were lost in each other. It felt so safe and wonderful for them to finally be married, something they had been planning for over two years.

After some time, Mr. Vane tapped Dean on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" he asked.

"Certainly." Romilda danced with her father while Dean danced with his mother. Everyone looked on in admiration at the parent/child dances. Soon after, other couples joined in on the dance floor. Hermione and Ron glided surprisingly gracefully on the dance floor. Dean's sister, Jade and her husband softly swayed to the melodic tunes coming from the speakers. Dean's nieces and nephews danced around their parents. Romilda looked around at all of their friends and family. The amount of love and camaraderie in the room could not be estimated. Romilda realized she had a strong support system around her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey, Babe. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just fine. I'm just so happy!" Dean kissed her cheek and smiled his perfect smile.

"I'm glad you're happy. That's all I ever want you to be. I want you to be happy. I live to see that beautiful smile!" Romilda wrapped her arms more securely around Dean's neck. She kissed him passionately on the lips. The on-lookers all smiled as the newlyweds expressed their love through an intimate kiss on the dance floor.

The rest of the reception passed quickly. Romilda threw her expensive bouquet and Luna Lovegood caught it. The delight was clear on her face. Neville was blushing harder than Luna.

After the bouquet was tossed, Dean sat Romilda in a chair and lifted her dress. He kissed the inside of her knee and she blushed and covered her face with her hands. Dean easily slid down the white garter. He covered his eyes with one hand and flung the garter. Surprisingly, Jade's son, Garrett caught the garter. Romilda blushed even harder, if that was possible. The little boy spent the rest of the evening giggling.

Dean delicately pulled Romilda up from her chair and walked her to the table where a four tiered cake was awaiting them. They both cut the cake and posed for several pictures. They fed each other pieces of cake. Dean got a little frisky and sucked gently on Romilda's finger, earning a light smack from Romilda. He chuckled richly and kissed her cheek.

Romilda was tired, but extremely excited. She was officially married to a wonderful man, who loved her unconditionally. She was ready to embark on her two week honeymoon on the tropical Island of St. Lucia. She couldn't wait to become intimate with Dean. She had been a good girl and saved herself for this day. She knew that Dean had been more of a rolling stone in his younger days, so he had more experience in that area. She had several insecurities about sleeping with her new husband, but Dean assured her that because of their deep connection, making love to her would be amazing. Romilda trusted Dean with her whole being. How could she not? He had been absolutely wonderful to her throughout all of the time she'd known him.

The limo arrived at the house Dean and Romilda bought two months before the wedding. The limo driver brought their bags to the front door and helped carry them inside. Dean went back to the car to wake his sleeping wife. She opened her eyes, slowly and laughed when Dean lifted her out of the limo and up the sidewalk. The limousine driver gave Dean a wink as they passed on the sidewalk. Dean ceremoniously carried Romilda into the threshold of the house. The couple kissed passionately. The moment could have been duplicated verbatim from a fairy tale.

Dean carried her up the steps until he reached their bedroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay, and I'll see you in a minute."

"Alright, Baby, I'll meet you right here, that is if you still want to.."

"Of course I do!"

"I mean if you're too tired or if you think this is very cliché or something else that oozes cheesiness…"

"No, I want to do this the right way. I want to do this tonight. So you just meet me back in here."

"Alright, Sexy." She blushed at his boldness. She was excited to finally see a new side of Dean."

Romilda took her time in the shower. She was having 'Pre performance' jitters. She wanted to go through with her plans and she would. She stepped out of the shower with a new determination. She slipped on a pastel, blue lingerie set. Her sister helped her pick it out. She brushed her curls up and pinned them out of her face. She opened the door to the bathroom and saw Dean lying on his stomach, already under the covers. She shyly walked over to the bed. Dean heard her and sat up.

"Look at you!"

"I thought you might like it."

"I do! I really do!"

"I love hearing you say those words."

"I love you." He whispered pulling her to himself. He ran his hands across her shoulders and back. She leaned into his sensual touch. Dean gently touched his warm lips to her shoulder and brought down the straps of her nightie.

"Dean, I love you, too."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yes. Of course." Dean gently directed her body backwards so she was lying on their king-sized bed. Romilda's face held a look of uncertainty.

"Hey, Baby, look at me." Romilda raised her gaze to look Dean in the eyes.

"You are my world, Love. I'm going to take good care of you." He kissed her passionately. They expressed their love for each other in one of the most intimate ways imaginable. To say that Romilda was pleased would've been an understatement. The way they moved together was almost synchronized. Dean was to attentive and left Romilda satisfied. As Rochelle, her sister would say, Dean laid it down.

Romilda was certainly happy she had finally connected with Dean. When she woke up the next morning, Dean was already awake, playing with her hair. They looked at each other and Romilda giggled happily. Dean happily wrapped his arms around his young wife. They shared blissful morning kisses with each other.

"Hey, Beautiful, How do you feel?"

"Amazing." She giggled some more

"That's good. Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"We can do it together."

"Okay, Love. We have to be at the airport by 1pm."

"I'll be ready." Dean got up and walked to the kitchen. Romilda put on his t shirt and he underwear. She brushed her teeth and put her hair up in a messy bun. She followed her husband into the kitchen and saw him frying bacon. She stopped in the living room, just staring at her husband. He had the most blissful expression on his face. Romilda's heart skipped a beat. She was so deeply in love, that nothing could ever stop the feeling. She was a married woman with a great husband. Looking back on her life, she knew she always wanted this, but she didn't know it would be with someone she'd grown up with and overlooked his sweet disposition and his strong ability to love. No matter what anyone said or statistics said, she knew that they would be together forever as cliché as it sounded.

Dean was hers and she would stick by his side forever. Dean caught her staring and smiled.

"What are you thinking about, Baby?"

"Nothing. Scoot over. I'll make the biscuits." The two happily made breakfast and ate in comfortable silence. Married life was good for them. Dean felt like he'd married his best friend and prayed that they would stay together for good. He couldn't wait to have children with Romilda, but he knew they weren't ready for that commitment, yet. Ever since they were married, they didn't want to be far from each other. They spent the rest of their time touching in some way.

They got on the plane later that day. They were seated in first class, thanks to Dean's step father. He had generously paid for their plane tickets. They looked out over the ocean and were thankful that they were going to enjoy their honeymoon in such a nice place. Dean placed his hand on Romilda's knee.

"Are you ready, Sweetie?"

"Of course I am."


End file.
